The application for this new invention will be co-pending with two other applications corresponding to plants that were derived from the same breeding program. They are entitled: Verbena Plant Named xe2x80x98Dospixe2x80x99 (application Ser. No. 09/590,359) and Verbena Plant Named xe2x80x98Dosbluxe2x80x99 (application Ser. No. 09/590,360). However, xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Dosbluxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Dospixe2x80x99 are not known to be genetically related since the parents chosen for each cross were unique.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena peruviana, a perennial that is grown as a bedding and container plant. The new invention will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99.
The new Verbena is a selection from a breeding program conducted by the inventor in Skeerpoort, Magaliesberg, South Africa. The objective of the program is to select new cultivars of Verbena peruviana that have an improved habit combined with unique flower colors. xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99 and its co-pending varieties are especially characterized by their flower colors with prominent white eyes and their dense, spreading habit. xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99 was a seedling from a hand-pollinated cross made between Verbena xe2x80x98Mauvexe2x80x99 (unpatented) and Verbena xe2x80x98Pink with Eyexe2x80x99 (unpatented). The crossing and selection was done by the inventor in Skeerpoort, Magaliesberg, South Africa. The initial cross was made in February, 1996 and xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99 was selected in August, 1996. xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99 differs from its parents in that it has a more dense and well-branched habit than either of its parents. xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99 has a prominent white eye, whereas Verbena xe2x80x98Mauvexe2x80x99, which has similar flower color, has no white eye. The combined characteristics of the new invention, xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99, are unique. xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99 differs from another Verbena on the market known as Verbena xe2x80x98Violetxe2x80x99. Verbena xe2x80x98Violetxe2x80x99 has a more open habit in the center of the plant when grown in a container, is less branched and has flower color that is violet with no eye. xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99 differs from the co-pending white-eyed variety, xe2x80x98Dospixe2x80x99 in that xe2x80x98Dospixe2x80x99 has flowers that are a brighter and different shade of pink and the foliage of xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99 is more pubescent than that of xe2x80x98Dospixe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Dospixe2x80x99 is more variable in flower color as it fades.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by taking terminal cuttings in Skeerpoort, Magiesberg, South Africa in August, 1996 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. These attributes in combination distinguish this cultivar from other commercial varieties.
1. The flower color of xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99 is mauve pink with a distinct white eye, 0.3-0.5 mm in diameter. No other Verbena known to the inventor with this flower color has a distinct white eye.
2. The color of the flower of xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99 fades as the flower ages giving a multi colored effect to the blossom. This effect is not as pronounced as it is for xe2x80x98Dospixe2x80x99.
3. The habit of xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99 is mounded and then spreading.
4. xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99 plants are well branched with short internodes to give the plant a dense appearance. Many verbenas of the trailing types do not have this dense coverage of foliage.
5. The foliage of xe2x80x98Dosmauxe2x80x99 is pubesecent.